An End and A Beginning
by Pink Himeji
Summary: Will I be able to start all over again and believe once again?" Kagome thought as she cut her hair with and let it flow in the lake.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I would love to.

"Don't touch me!" the maiden shouted "Please don't…...I beg you…." Tears pouring out from her lovely blue eyes, dripping down her pale face.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I wanted to say it but I just can't." the hanyou said.

"Please leave me alone. Please…." The maiden said her knees giving up making her sit on the cold hard ground.

"Kagome…." The hanyou whispered before leaving the maiden.

"I knew it from the start yet I can't help but fall in-love with him." Kagome said wiping her face from the tears.

"I should have known that he can never forget her. I should just run away to save myself from all this pain." Kagome said looking at her reflection in lake water.

"I should let him go from my grasp. He needs his freedom. Mama said if I really love him I will let him go. It's the right thing to do. I know that myself." Kagome said touching her reflection's cheek.

"I need not to cry and just let go. Don't you agree Kagome-chan?" Kagome talked to her reflection.

Drops of tears made the reflection look blurry.

"I'm such a baka. I should have made my choice long ago." Kagome said wiping her tear streaked face once again before walking to her camp.

**At camp **

"Kagome-chan are you all right?" Sango asked her best friend.

"I'm fine I just need some sleep, could you please accompany me Sango-chan?" Kagome asked showing a sad smile.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked.

"They went hunting with Inuyasha." Sango replied

"I'm so sorry Kagome-chan." Sango said hugging her.

"Nobody is at fault. Nobody…" Kagome said.

"You should go and rest." Sango said "Let's go the Kaede-obaa-san's hut."

"Hai." Kagome replied.

**Kaede's hut**

"Is she going to be okay Kaede-obaa-san?" Sango asked the elder.

"She just needs some rest." Kaede said eyeing the maiden.

"He finally confessed the truth to her didn't he?" Kaede asked her voice filled with grieve and sadness.

"Yes, Miroku-sama told me." Sango said her head kept low.

"It seems it shock Kagome badly." Kaede said.

"Yes but I knew that Kagome knew the truth from the beginning." Sango said "She just kept hiding the truth so nobody will get hurt including herself."

"She's sharp like that." Kaede said.

"But she's also selfless that's why she always gets hurt." Sango said brushing a few strands of Kagome's hair from her face.

"We should let her rest." Kaede said leaving the hut with Sango.

"They knew I was pretending all along huh?" Kagome said a single tear escaped from her eyes before she fell to a deep slumber.

**The next day **

"Kagome-chan please think this truly!" Sango exclaimed.

"I made up my mind Sango-chan I'm leaving for a while." Kagome said.

"You don't need to this Kagome-sama!" Miroku said.

"Please you need to understand. I need to do this for myself." Kagome said.

"Let her." Inuyasha said.

"What?! Are you mad?! Kagome-chan won't last out there alone!" Sango shouted glaring at the hanyou.

"Please understand Sango-chan. I can survive. I'll live so please let me do this one my own; alone." Kagome said.

"But…." Sango started off but was stopped when Kagome looked so serious.

"I understand but make sure when you come back you're alive; unscratched." Sango said.

"I will don't worry." Kagome said.

"I should prepare my things now." Kagome said.

**Noon**

"Did you pack enough herbs?" Sango asked.

"Of course." Kagome said.

"How about arrows?" Sango said.

"Yes. I have about 25 arrows in here." Kagome said.

"An extra bow?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome sighed.

"Enough food?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"How about bandages and those magical medicine from your world?" Sango asked once again.

"Sango-chan, I'm going to be fine. I promised." Kagome said.

"Demo…." Sango said.

"Stop worrying. I need to go before it gets dark or something." Kagome said.

"I'll miss you. Don't hesitate to come back okay?"Sango said hugging her best friend/ sister.

"I won't." Kagome said hugging for a few minutes before letting go.

"Miroku please take care of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said before hugging him.

Thankfully he didn't grope or ruined the moment and hug the miko back.

"Be careful Kagome-sama." Miroku said.

"Yes you too." Kagome replied.

"Do you have to go Kagome?" Shippou asked crying.

"I'm sorry Shippou. Don't worry I'll be back." Kagome said picking up the young youkai, hugging him dearly.

"I'll miss you Kagome." Shippou said.

"Me too, listen to Sango-chan okay?" Kagome said.

"Hai." Shippou sniffed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said putting down the small youkai and walking towards him.

"Do you really have to do this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his eyes showed pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I need some time." Kagome said caressing his cheek.

"Take care of yourself." Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"I will." Kagome said before letting go.

"Make sure to come back. _Alive…." _Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Kagome said putting her hands on the enchanted beads in his neck.

"I should take this off." Kagome said pulling it above Inuyasha's head but was stopped by his hand.

"You don't have to do this." Inuyasha said "Not now, do it when you return."

"Thank you." Kagome said placing a single kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye." Kagome whispered for the last time before leaving.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Okay, um I guess that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry if it's short. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm busy so it may take a while but please be patient. Thanks! _

REVIEW! Please be kind I'm just starting!

Creative Criticisms are welcome but not FLAMES!

-Éclair


End file.
